


black tail

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma only sees black, and then he sees Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black tail

 

It wasn’t a secret that Kozume Kenma didn’t have many friends. He didn’t have any, in fact.

At the young age of 7, he still didn’t know anyone he could call a ‘friend’. When he observed his classmates at school, almost everyone had another person by their side, and they talked and played and laughed.

They seemed to have a good time.

As for Kenma, he had a good time playing with his handheld game. It was a portable tetris. There were completely different, geometrical shaped pieces which somehow could fit into each other. However, there was always a moment at a certain point where some new piece that couldn’t fit anywhere appeared and got stuck on the screen and then it was game over.

It was possible that Kenma liked that game because he identified himself with it. He was that piece that didn’t fit with the rest.

 

 

 

 

 

Kenma dreaded P.E. class. Most of his classmates ran away eagerly to the gym whenever it was that time, and among shouts and nudges, they set up teams to play football.

Kenma was always the last one to be chosen. Or to put it in better words, nobody wanted to choose him.

What Kenma did couldn’t be described as playing, not when he spent most of the time with his eyes closed and his arms raised defensively, frightened to receive a kicked ball up to his face, or trying to avoid the annoying looks on the other kids because he barely ran or played a part.

Kenma was really trying, truly, but sports weren’t his thing, and working in teams made him feel exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Reality was that he wasn’t prepared. And he thought that perhaps he wouldn’t be, ever.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Kenma was forced to leave his room, under mother’s orders, who undoubtedly noticed that her kid spent too much time alone and trapped, and he needed to breathe some fresh air.

“Kenma, Mom needs to go buy a few groceries. Let’s go, leave your games and come with me.”

Their neighbourhood was quiet and peaceful, and behind their homes, there was a long river that crossed part of the city, with a wide path of soil and grass in which plenty of activities could be enjoyed.

Once the shopping was done, Kenma’s mother bumped into a neighbour and they engaged in small talk. A small talk that kept on dragging for minutes, and to which Kenma couldn’t see an upcoming end.

Pulling his mother’s sleeve softly, he urged his mother to leave, but she told him to wait. Kenma waited until he got bored, and he walked away a few meters, up to the path of trees alongside the river, and he sat down on the stairs.

Too bad he wasn’t carrying his tetris.

A little while later, he heard some loud thumps in the background, and when he turned to see what was going on, the only thing he could see was something getting into his way, into his face, and before he could make out what it was, his vision became black.

The blow hurt a little, but what scared him was not being able to see a thing for a few seconds.

Kenma could only hear steps coming closer, and shouting.

“Hey! Hey! I’m sorry! Are you okay!?”

His head response was a low buzzing, and he was feeling warm on his cheeks. He started to open his eyes slowly, and the black turned into daylight.

And a kid kneeling down in front of him.

“Yikes, I hit you right in the face, I’m sorry… Does it hurt a lot?”

Kenma blinked a couple times and rubbed his nose, where it hurt the most.

“A little…”

“Wait! I’ve got plenty of band-aids!” the kid shouted searching in his pockets until he picked out a wrinkled band-aid, and handed it to Kenma.

Kenma, still disoriented, looked at his hand, and then looked up to see his face.

He was a boy like any other, although he seemed older than him. His hair was black like Kenma’s, but short, like any other’s, too. The difference was that it seemed he didn’t comb his hair much – like he got up from bed with his hair ruffled just like that, and decided to leave it that way.

Kenma accepted the band-aid, and with slightly trembling fingers, he removed the stuck paper and put it over the bridge of his nose.

The boy was looking at him rather amused, which confused Kenma even more.

“You’re not bleeding… you’re really strong!”

_Strong?_

It seemed that the boy read his mind because he instantly pointed at one of his knees, a bit scraped, with a band-aid as well.

“Yeah, look! These are my volleyball wounds. Hurts a little but it’s worth it.”

Kenma heard the term with the word ‘ball’ in it, and his classmates and P.E. class came to his mind. Everyone seemed to enjoy those kind of games except him.

“Hey!” the boy said suddenly. “Now that you also have a volleyball wound, let’s play together. You’ll be my _setter_!”

Kenma had absolutely no idea what that boy was talking about, he didn’t know who he was, nor the illogical reason behind wanting to play with a clumsy kid like him.

But the boy kept that odd grin over his face, and ran down the stairs to pick up the ball that had hit Kenma accidentally.

“Come on, down here with me!”

His knees buckled a little when he got up, but even so, feeling uncertain, Kenma walked down the stairs until standing in front of the boy.

“By the way, what’s your name?” he asked while spinning that weird ball of different colours.

“Ko—“ Kenma began to say, but he stopped on his words, and corrected himself, not knowing very well why. “…Kenma. It’s Kenma.”

“Kenma!” he repeated, back with that distinctive smile on his face. “I am Kuroo. I am going to teach you how to play volleyball!”

 

 

Kenma couldn’t know at that time, but Kuroo taught him a lot more than how to play volleyball.

 

 

 

 

 

A couple hours later, back on his room, Kenma achieved a new record at tetris. The puzzle tile that always ended up blocking the way finally managed to find its place.

Satisfied and a bit tired, Kenma moved closer to the window and looked outside. It was getting dark, close to sunset – the sky was painted orange and rosy, and some of the lights from neighbour houses were lit up.

Kenma looked down to his backyard, and he saw a dark spot moving around the tree. He narrowed his eyes, trying to guess what it was.

It was a black cat.

It was scratching the tree’s bark, probably wanting to jump and go up but failed. It went round and round the trunk, moving its tail deviously.

The cat tried a couple times more. It meowed a few others.

After a while, it curled up, and beside the tree, it fell asleep.

Kenma observed it a while more, leaning on the window frame, and when his eyelids weighed too much, he also fell asleep.

 

 

The cat was still on his backyard the following day. And the next one. And the next one.

 

 

The tetris pieces fitted well once again. His record kept increasing.

 

 

 

After several more days playing with Kuroo, Kenma didn’t need to put on any more band-aids. Kuroo still insisted on giving him some after each practice. They came in all colours and shapes. Kenma kept them.

 

 

They reminded him of tetris pieces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, title is literally kuroo's name.... -headdesks-
> 
> So I was kinda in the mood to write kid kuroken and here it is ^^ if you liked it, a few months ago I wrote my first kuroken with somewhat similar plot to this one, [black crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062051), in case you’d like to read more. 
> 
> Thank ya for reading~ : )


End file.
